


Tumblr Prompt, Flashing the other

by JossamBird



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JossamBird/pseuds/JossamBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at the beach, Sam takes one for the team so they can win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Prompt, Flashing the other

All the girls had their bikinis on, Beth rocking a fantastic one piece as they strut in front of each other on the beach.

Hannah had on a beautiful yellow bikini with frills that Sam and her twin had forced her to wear since they were only between girls. She walked down their make-believe walk way made out of shells and seaweed as everyone cheered.

Jess and Ashley walked down together as they wore matching bikinis, blue for Ashley and Pink for Jess, holding eachother by their waists as they winked at the other girls.

Emily laughed as she demanded for everyone to bow down to her as she walked with her head held high, her green two piece with a huge white bow tightly wrapped on her. She bent down to Sam and pretended to grind on her as they all laughed and Sam smacked Emily’s behind, laughing.

She pulled up Sam that still had her towel on and tried pulling it off, only to have Sam duck. Emily smiled as she sat back down and they all watched as their friend made her way to the start of their runway. Looking over her shoulder and winking at them all, earning her some boo’s and demands to see what she had finally wore.

Sam had felt brazen knowing no guys would be here today and they had Emily’s Parents private beach to themselves.

She threw the towel off to reveal a beautiful red bikini, with multiple red bands that held the top around her neck, red bands going high on her hips, which made her backside seem 2 sizes bigger.

They all cheered as she danced towards them and started flexing for Hannah and Beth to grab her arms muscles and dragged them to the water.  
They all passed a good day as they saw the guys arrive in their cars, ready to pick up the girls.

Josh walked down the beach sand as he looked at them all having fun, getting their things to leave. It was a long drive and he had to get Hannah and Beth as Sam was gonna ride with Chris, Ashley and Emily. Matt, Jess and Mike were gonna be tailing them back to the house with the rest of the beach things in Mike’s Pickup.

He winked at Sam as she came up to him and greeted them all, her skin shining in the light, the water droplets on her glistening. He had a crush since forever and damn, she had never been this beautiful and sexy as she smiled with the sun in her face.

“Trying to seduce some lonely jellyfish tonight Sammy?”

“Yeah, better company then you would be anyways!”

“Oh I can be quite good company at night Han!”

He got a wet towel on the face as a response as everyone laughed at Hannah’s double attempt to shut him up.

1 hour into the drive, Chris looked over his shoulder in his Jeep to see Josh’s car coming fast beside them, trying to race them.  
Ashley that was beside him laughed at Emily’s plan to win as Sam and she in the back whispered to each other.

“Sam, if you don’t do this, were gonna lose and Im gonna hate you.”

She laughed as she nodded to Emily and Ashley and leaned out the window to give Josh the biggest surprise of his life.  
Beth’s eyes flashes with realization as she yelled for Chris to stay at the same speed as them and told Josh to look out on her side.

“Hannah, Beth, shut it I gotta win this!”

“Oh dont worry, your gonna win something alright!”

She and Hannah laughed as they knew what was coming and as he looked, he saw Sam leaning out the window, holding onto the bars over her head of Chris’ Jeep. 

Chris was laughing so hard Ashley had taken the wheel and Emily had her thumbs out behind Sam’s head.  
And then he noticed. Sam waved at him 2 seconds and bam.

She lifted her top to reveal her round bouncing breasts and licked her lips, winking at him as Chris’ Jeep went flying beside them and she stayed out with her breasts exposed waving at him as his tires screeched to a halting stop.

He heard laughter coming from his car as he stared wide eyed at the Jeep far away and Matt questioned Beth and Hannah to what had happened.

“Sam flashed Josh!”

“OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”

Mike pressed in the gas as they left Josh behind, his sisters hitting him to get out of Dream land.

“Josh you better press on the gas now!”

“Yeah were losing! What happened Josh, losing your touch?!”

Oh he wasn’t losing at all. Not one bit when he was gonna catch her alone tonight. He pressed on the gas and met up with them in not too long, laughing as his mind filled with images of her breasts in the fabulous red bikini.

**Author's Note:**

> This is Sam’s Bikini by the way!
> 
> http://www.yandy.com/Collar-Neck-Bikini-Top-Set.php


End file.
